7daystodiefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Альфа 14
Другие версии Привет, выжившие, The Fun Pimps поздравляет вас с пасхой (у них она 27 марта) и празднуют её новым массивным обновлением Альфа 14. Мы знаем, что очень задержались, но по нашему скромному мнению это обновление просто великолепно. Для тех, кто почувствовал всю мощь 13-го и 12-го обновления, мы приготовили кучу изменений баланса и фикса сотни багов мы думали, что Альфа 13 – это огромное обновление с более 35 страницами описания, но Альфа 14 имеет больше 54 страниц о пофикшенных багах и описаний нововведений/изменений, поэтому во время обновления своей игры ожидайте фикса тонны багов и прекрасную оптимизацию. Как всегда после выхода весомого обновления, рекомендуем начать новую игру Итак, вот вам описание нашего обновления: =Альфа 14= Navezgane Карта Navezgane почти удвоила свои размеры, увеличиваясь даже в высоту. Встречайте карту с высокими горами, глубокими водоемами и новым алгоритмом, который делает мир более натуральным. * Добавлено множество новых локаций в Navezgane, включая город Perishton более больших размеров; бандитский городок; каюта, покрытая снегом; индийские руины; водные сооружения; вышки сотовой связи; причалы; банки; острова; шахты; стоянки; кафе и церкви. Вам предстоит открыть почти 100 новых локаций. Вы не узнаете его. * Добавлено в Navezgane добавлены более 35 новых мест спавна персонажа. Рандомный мир Рандомный мир также получил множество улучшений, связанных с разноообразностью ландшафта, уменьшением биомов и более логичной их расстановкой, возвращением к старой системе пещер, улучшенными объектами вдали от городов и новыми озерами! * Добавлено: New locations to the random gen mix xml including a bandit like shanty town, a water works, cell towers, banks, islands, car lots, diners, and cemeteries. * Изменено: Returned to old caves, added an extra branch with grotto but made tunnels shorter. * Изменено: World Terrain Generation has been altered, should see more variation. * Исправлено: RWG Shotgun Messiah floor tiles replaced with asphalt/gravel blocks. * Исправлено: Дом иногда спавнился внутри другого. * Исправлено: Летающие строения Скиллы и Перки Мы расширили и улучшили систему скиллов. Теперь их число изменилось с 23 до почти 50-и с 3-5 уровнями. Также, мы сбалансировали и улучшили эту систему, теперь скиллы получаются быстрее. * Добавлено: Новый перк Выжившего, замедляющий ваш метаболизм * Добавлены: Перк "Slow Metabolism", от которого зависит как быстро вы сжигаете калории. * Добавлено: Перк "Run Forest Run" который позволяет вам бежать дольше. * Добавлено: Перк "The Human Camel" позволяющий вам дольше не пить. * Добавлено: Перк "The Health Nut", который регулирует вашем максимальное и минимальное самочувствие (Wellness) * Добавлено: максимальное количество скиллов на уровень требования для них. * Добавлено: Перк "Quick Hands". Позволяет крафтить быстрее. Имеет 5 уровней. * Добавлено: Перк “The Fixer”. Позволяет крафтить быстрее, использовать меньше материалов для крафта и снижает потерю качество предмета при ремонте с каждым новым уровнем. Последний уровень перка убирает потерю качества (?). * Добавлено: Перк “The Samuri”, увеличивающий урон режущим оружием. Требуемые навыки владения режущим: 1,25,50,75, и 100. * Добавлено: Перк “Pummel Pete”, увеличивающий урон ударным оружием. Требуемые навыки владения ударным: 1,25,50,75, и 100. * Добавлено: Перк “Black Bart”, увеличивающий урон шахтерскими инструментами. Требуемые навыки владения: 1,25,50,75, и 100. * Добавлено: Перк “Fast Eddie”, уменьшающий время открытия нетронутого контейнера. Требуемый навык собирательства: 1,25 и 50. * Добавлено Перк "The Decapitator", который имеет 3 уровня и увеличивает шанс расчленить, используя режущее оружие. * Добавлено: Перк "Concrete Mixing", который открывает рецепт бетономешалки, цемента и т.д. Требуется уровень навыка "Construction tools" 20. * Добавлено: Перк “The Outlaw” для пистолетов, увеличивающий урон на 20,40,60,80 и 100%. * Добавлено: Новый перк “Better Lead Than Dead” для винтовок. Всего - 5 уровней. 1-ый уровень увеличивает силу на 20%, 2-ой на 40% и т.д. 5 уровень - сила увеличивается на 100 %. * Добавлено: Перк “Boom Stick” для дробовиков, увеличивающий урон на 20,40,60,80 и 100%. * Добавлено: Перк “Splatter Gun” для дробовиков, имеющий 3 уровня, который увеличивает шанс расчленить или обезглавить. * Добавлено: Перк "Dead shot" для пистолетов, имеющий 3 уровня, который добавляет шанс расчленить или обезглавить. * Добавлено Перк, открывающий возможность создавать патроны 9мм. * Добавлено: Страница навыков теперь отсортирована. * Добавлено: Атрибуты навыков теперь указаны. * Добавлено: Локализация для эффектов навыков/перков. * Изменено: Skill gain rates and level gain rates. * Изменено: Increased skill level req for quality joe * Изменено: Skill points, you get 5 per level up now. Skills cost 1 point, perks cost 5. * Исправлено: Перк "The Human Camel" не функционировал. * Исправлено: Health Nut skill has no effect. * Исправлено: Repairing Mechanical items does not increase Science skill. * Исправлено: Light Armor skill is not functional. * Исправлено: Athletics is not increased by travelling by foot. * Исправлено: Bug where Athletics skill was being raised by the total amount when rejoining a game. * Исправлено: Medicine skill does not increase effectiveness of medicine items. * Исправлено: Medicine skill cannot be increased by using medicine items. * Исправлено: Medicine skill does not grant any bonus. * Исправлено: Dismemberment chance does not increase on higher levels of Dead Shot perk. * Исправлено: Inconsistency between description of Knife Guy perk and its Attributes. * Исправлено: Inconsistency between description of Pummel Pete perk and its Attributes. Система спавна и смерти Мы добавили новую систему спавна, в которой игрок просыпается с размытым зрением и протирает глаза перед тем, как UI включится. Мы также добавили новую систему получения урона и смерти, в которой картинка постепенно обесцвечивается при низком здоровье. Если же игрок выжил, цвета быстро возвращаются. Если же нет, то включается крутая камера от 3-го лица, а зомби набрасываются есть труп, что увеличивает эффект погружения. Квесты A basic survival quest has been added along with radiant treasure quests where you dig for treasure and repeatable quest challenge notes that give you skill points and other rewards for completing. Treasure and Challenge quests can be obtained from loot. This is just the beginning folks we have big plans for more. Персонажи и одежда Мы добавили 16 пресетов, которые вы можете изменять. Не беспокойтесь, вы и сейчас можете создать своего собственного персонажа. Мы так же обновили и улучшили много одежды и исправили баги связанные с ней (lot of the clothing and clothing fitting and clipping issues). Наши персонажи никогда не выглядели так хорошо. Пресеты * Добавлено: Эйден, мужчина, белый, рост 185 см, 24 года, музыкант, увлекающийся паркуром. Особенность: красный могавк. * Добавлено: Чанг, мужчина, азиат, рост 155 см, 47 лет, учитель боевых искусств, любит садоводство. Особенность: лысый, серая козлиная бородка. * Добавлено: Шарлотта, женщина, белый, рост 175 см, 36 лет, медсестра, любит кикбоксинг. Особенность: пронизывающие глаза. * Добавлено: Клинт, мужчина, белый, рост 188 см, 35 лет, тореадор, любит сигары. Особенность Тень пяти утра (небритая щетина). * Добавлено: Эмма, женщина, белый, рост 170 см, 54 года, инструктор по здоровому питанию, любит Йогу. Особенность: серебряная прическа. * Добавлено: Габриэль, женщина, афроамериканец, рост 168 см, 31 год, полицейский, любит боевые искусства. Особенность: длинные дредлоки. * Добавлено: Грейс, женщина, азиатка, рост 163 см, 26 лет, механик реактивных самолётов, любит кулинарию. Особенность: длинные красные волосы. * Добавлено: Ханк, мужчина, белый, рост 188 см, 59 лет, ковбой, любит охоту. Особенность: серая борода. * Добавлено: Хелен, женщина, белый, рост 165 см, 22 года, парковый рейнджер, любит разводить собачек. Особенность: Платиново-светлые волосы. * Добавлено: Джек, мужчина, белый, рост 183 см, 48 лет, шахтёр, любит рыбалку. Особенность: длинные коричневые волосы и испанская бородка. * Добавлено: Джефф, мужчина, индеец, рост 180 см, 33 года, сварщик, любит компьютеры. Особенность: лысый и имеет усы. * Добавлено: Мария, женщина, уроженка Испании, рост 163 см, 38 лет, военный врач, любит путешествовать. Особенность: густые черные волосы. * Добавлено: Мигель, мужчина, испанец, рост 178 см, 35 лет, трудовик, любит ремонтировать автомобили. Особенность: короткие черные волосы и испанская бородка. * Добавлено: Рая, женщина, арабка, рост 173 см, 32 года, электрик, любит бегать марафоны. Особенность: длинные густые чёрные волосы. * Добавлено: Вайнс, мужчина, белый, рост 190,5 см, 44 года, футбольный тренер, любит стрельбу из лука. Особенность: лысый и с закрученными усами. * Добавлено: Уилли, мужчина, афроамериканец, рост 193 см, 42 года, надсмотрщик по исправительным работам, любит резьбу по дереву. Особенность: Афро. Остальное * Добавлено: Archetype framework. * Добавлено: New Profile selection preview. * Добавлено New short beard can only be used on the Clint Preset (for now) * Добавлено: Male and female Asian faces used only by presets (for now). * Добавлено: Animal hide poncho to game and loot. * Добавлено: Male and female army clothes and Kevlar armor. * Добавлено: Optional archetype expressions in archetypes xml files. * Добавлено: Specular to male base hair. Deleted old duplicate hair textures. * Изменено: Female tanktops now cover midriff. * Изменено: Skin tone is now applied to first person hands. * Изменено: Updated female scrap iron armor to fix clipping. * Изменено: Updated female armor leather rig to fix clipping issues. * Изменено: Updated female duster, plant fiber clothing and plaid shirt rigs to fix clipping. * Изменено: Updated female puffer coat to fix clipping. * Изменено: Updated female iron armor rigs to fix clipping issues. * Изменено: Updated female army fatigues and military armor to fix clipping issues. * Изменено: Female characters are now in sports wear not underwear. * Изменено: Plaid Shirt to “Shirt”. Replaced mesh and textures to a new design that improves performance and doesn’t clip. * Изменено: Deleted denim jackets. * Изменено: Renamed animal hide jacket to animal hide shirt. * Изменено: Renamed animal hide pants to animal hide leg armor & icons. * Изменено: UMA clothing now has Mask0 – Mask9 that can be used to mask UMA slots. * Изменено: UMA clothing now has Overlay0 – 4 for overlays. * Изменено: UMA ShowHair changed to ShowAltHair. * Изменено: UMA overlay colors are now r,g,b compatible. * Изменено: Deleted old hat prefabs that were pre-UMA. * Изменено: Tweaked colors of brown and red pants. * Изменено: Deleted old steel armor assets. * Исправлено: Face, feet and eyes equipment slot items do not take any damage. * Исправлено: Female cloth chest armor clipping issues. * Исправлено: Male iron gloves clipping issues. * Исправлено: Updated dreadlocks hair mesh slot to fix clipping issues. * Исправлено: Updated goggles and shades to fix clipping issues. * Исправлено: Clipping issues in leather armor feet and afro hat. * Исправлено: UMA Afro hair not adjusting properly with hats. * Исправлено: Character hair not returning correctly after taking off a hat. * Исправлено: Kevlar Leg Armor not visible on male. * Исправлено: Updated male base face rig to fix bugged eye problem. * Исправлено: Tank tops are displayed incorrectly. * Исправлено: Animal Hide Pants no longer go poof when equipped while wearing pants. * Исправлено: Updated male plant fiber clothing to fix clipping issues. * Исправлено: Updated male cloth armor pieces to fix clipping. * Исправлено: Male scrap metal armor clipping issues. * Исправлено: Male iron armor clipping issues. * Исправлено: Clipping issues with male military armor and clothing. * Исправлено: Updated male denim pants to fix clipping. * Исправлено: Male hide poncho clipping issues. * Исправлено male leather armor clipping issues. * Исправлено: Female character caving Issues with clothing. * Исправлено: Hide Jacket (Armor) uses armor slot. * Исправлено: Basic clothes clip through each other and through armors. * Исправлено: Many character/UMA textures were not compressed causing more memory use than needed. * Исправлено: Bandana normal map was not assigned. * Исправлено: Deleted unused duplicate player body textures. * Исправлено: Clipping issues with puffer coat and scaled it down to look natural. * Исправлено: Skull caps were too shiny. * Исправлено: Removed clothing is still displayed in multiplayer until the player runs or jumps. Анимация Много работы ушло на улучшение анимации и систем анимации. Например, быстрая смена инструмента, новая fov камера и много исправлений анимации. * Добавлено: Новая моментальная смена предмета. * Добавлено: Анимация питания Зомби-собаки. * Добавлено: Zombie door attack states to mechanim. * Добавлено: Система ragdoll, которая включается после смерти персонажа. * Добавлено: Одноручные предметы и оружие влияют только на левую руку, а не весь торс, что делает анимацию бега и ходьбы намного более плавной. * Добавлено: Привязан звук усталости к анимации. * Добавлено: Звук шагов привязан к анимации для всех зомби. * Изменено: Анимация смены предмета от 1-го лица почти моментальная. * Изменено: Анимация прицеливания стала намного быстрее. * Изменено: Some animation properties of the dog and updated the avatar to fix jaw. * Изменено: FoV рук и оружия от первого лица теперь 45, а не 60. * Исправлено: SMG’s reload hold is not blowing back after each shot. * Исправлено: 44magnum теперь затрагивает 2 руки. * Исправлено: Changing from bow after shot corrupts the way that character holds next chosen item. Changed logic on reloading so weapon switching wouldn’t get stuck. * Исправлено: Corrupted bowstring draw animation. Changed logic to play draw only from bow hold, not the any state. * Исправлено: Incorrect animation of changing a weapon while zooming. * Исправлено: Melee weapons and tools are improperly held by characters viewed from another player’s perspective. Added wrench hold, attack and harvest animations. * Исправлено: Updated first person animation on many smaller held items. * Исправлено: Incorrect animation of Stone Shovel is displayed after fast swapping with Auger. * Исправлено: Melee weapons and tools are improperly held by characters viewed from another player’s perspective. * Исправлено: Use action anim times are off. * Исправлено: Changing from bow after shot corrupts the way that character holds next chosen item. I set the reload time to match the reload so users cannot switch weapons during mid reload. * Исправлено: Gaps in random logic for player idle deaths. * Исправлено: Pipe Bomb and Stick of Dynamite are missing explosion animation when detonated in Character’s hand. * Исправлено: Walking animation of Frozen Lumberjack stutters and loops incorrectly. * Исправлено: The animation of holding a weapon is corrupted. * Исправлено: Player’s hands temporarily reset to old 60 FOV after changing graphic settings. * Исправлено: pistol and magnum fire rate aligned with their animations. * Исправлено: Various weapon fire animation issues (shotgun and pistol), and mp5 would get stuck in reload/hold animation once reloaded in third person. * Исправлено: No walk anim after respawn * Исправлено: Animation – Character slides while crouching backwards or to the side. * Исправлено: Incorrect Iron Bed Frame hit animation. * Исправлено: Hornet is not displaying its death animation. * Исправлено: Adjusted walk backwards and walk strafe animation playback rates to reduce skating. * Исправлено: Crossbow has loading animation when there are no bolts in inventory and Player tries to change the bolt type. * Исправлено: When Crawling Zombie gets hit with certain weapons, it stops moving along with animation reset. Hooked up 3 new crawler pain animations that play randomly. * Исправлено: Burning animation disappears after zombie/animal death. * Исправлено: Characters hand is missing during pulling bowstring animation. * Исправлено: There is no animation when character receives a hit by melee or ranged weapon. GUI – The look, scale, font size and font clarity of all in-game UI screens have been improved along with hundreds of new localization entries for item, blocks, stats and buffs. All craftable and lootable items should have helpful descriptions now. All item, buff, skills and recipe descriptions and stats are more organized and useful. Look for 7 Days in other languages in our next big update. Баланс Мы исправили сотни проблем в xml и сделали полный ребаланс повреждений блоков, уровней и опыта. В игре стало меньше гринда, а строить стало легче снова. Остальные изменения, поправки, нововведения и тд. Добавлено * Добавлено: Новая бетоно-мешательная станция, которая позволяет смешивать цемент. * Добавлено: Верстак, который позволяет вам крафить не обычные предметы * Добавлено: Больше крутых блоков в творческом режиме, для более красивых построек. * Добавлено: memcl command that is executed on client side even when connected to a dedi. * Добавлено: Bedrolls can be repaired with 10 plant fibers per section. * Добавлено: Zombie bodies can now be harvested for rotten flesh. Their skeletons can be harvested for bones. * Добавлено: Теперь защищенные, и не защищенные сундуки можно чинить. * Добавлено recipes for: barbed Wire, dynamite, asphalt, wedge60TipConcrete, wedge60EndConcrete, quarterBlock, eighthBlock, plateBlock, concreteBarrier, concreteTrim2, concreteBlock, cornerWedgeConcrete, cornerFullWedgeConcrete, pyramidConcrete, tubeHalfConreteNoDistort, poleBlock, concreteInsideCorner, wallSafe, mailBox01, mailBox02, mailBox03, toilet01, toilet02, toilet03, whitePicketFence, wroughtIronFence. * Добавлено: Настройки гаммы в настройках видео. * Добавлено: Warming buff to stews. * Добавлено: Plant fibers can be planted in dirt and will grow into tall grass. * Добавлено: Full plate block upgrade path. * Добавлено: Harvest to all fridges, and recipe for green old fridge. * Добавлено: Angled support beams can now be repaired and upgraded. Replaced an old one so it will break save games or leave a black block where it was. * Добавлено: Blue spruce seed item that allows you to plant and grow blue spruce trees. * Добавлено: Growable blue spruce trees. * Добавлено: Good Weather grace period on new games for first 24 hrs. * Добавлено: 4 Новых ржавых стенок. * Добавлено: Rusty green metal texture and new blocks to use it. * Добавлено: New stairs shapes. * Добавлено: New shape, corner round 1 meter with several textured variants of it. * Добавлено: A peaceable, craftable alphabet to the game and to many locations as new signs. * Добавлено: New naming convention to all blocks, models and items so they are easier to find in creative. See XML.txt in your data/config folder for more info. Big thanks to Gazz. * Добавлено: White shanty metal sheets. * Добавлено: Auto-personal self-light to see very close objects in the dark. (A sort of “touch” sensory). * Добавлено: Recipes for clay shingle roofs. * Добавлено: Sporadic dirt/grass to stone sub biomes. * Добавлено: Curb plains block. * Добавлено: Diagonal (centered and offset) shapes for support poles. * Добавлено new curb shapes, straight and corner for wasteland, forest and plains texture sets. * Изменено: Many world textures have been improved or entirely redone * Добавлено: A new world lighting model * Добавлено Rusty iron pillar. * Добавлено: Rusty iron diagonal beam and crossbeam. * Добавлено: New sandbag models to the game and to the army camps and police stations. * Добавлено: Grunge to drop ceiling texture. * Добавлено: Barbed wire sheet icon. * Добавлено: New road side railings updated bridges and added them into Navezgane * Добавлено: Missing specular to some hairs. * Добавлено: New chain link icons. * Добавлено: Radial now displays ammo count for ammo. * Добавлено: New in menu music track to the game. * Добавлено: New ambient Soundscapes from the music track to the game. * Добавлено: New sexy Fun Pimps logo to game intro splash screen. It’s the bomb! * Добавлено: Chainsaw revs for rapid button press. * Добавлено: New plant mesh shape, applied it to goldenrod flower and potato plant crop. * Добавлено: ItemActionUseOther. This allows the same things that ItemActionEat allows but is done to the target entity. General medical items are already set up. * Добавлено: Unique crossbow bolt models per type. * Добавлено: Created custom hatch sounds to address animation audio sync issues. Изменено * Изменено: Weight of brass to stop scrap brass exploit. * Изменено: Scrapping in the forge time to to 1 second, instead of .5, maybe it only showed numbers of 1 or greater. * Изменено: Bedrolls are made from 20 plant fibers. * Изменено: Increased fuel capacity of minibike. * Изменено: Increased size of zombie bounds and offset to reduce clipping of thin blocks. * Изменено: Animal gore no longer degrades to dirt but air instead * Изменено: Femurs are now harvested from animal gore rather than the animal itself. * Изменено: Animal fat is now harvested from corpses instead of looted. * Изменено: plant02 decoration recipe to use clay instead of clay bowls. * Изменено: Deleted clay bowls, assets and recipes from the game. * Изменено: Increased how fast tools can destroy most blocks. Nerfed the yield of some blocks to compensate for the faster destruction. * Изменено: Rebalanced all tools and weapon stamina use. * Изменено: Increased the durability of all iron tools. * Изменено: reduced cost of steel ingots. * Изменено: Improved the plains biome sunset. * Изменено: Land claims cannot be stacked in inventory. * Изменено: Anti griefing: dropping now whole item stack when pressing Q. * Изменено: Tweaked sunset colors and adjusted time so it’s obviously dark when the zombies start running. * Изменено: Cleaned out old 2 block placed bedrolls adding new multi-block model ones * Изменено: Plant fibers now drop two instead of one. * Изменено: Improved player eye textures. * Изменено: Recipe for all fridges. * Изменено: Moved block id plateOldWood from 1100 to 164 so it can become a master plate block. * Изменено: All workstations now drop their original recipe when destroyed. * Изменено: removed clothing action skill and merged them with light armor action skill group. * Изменено: Resolution of body textures. * Изменено: * Добавлено new high res shoulder mesh for nude male players for better lighting and deformation. * Изменено: Reduced movement and stamina penalties for cold and hot weather survival. * Изменено: Church so it fits in all biomes. * Изменено: FOV for running/sprinting. * Изменено: Auger and chainsaw range are defined on their parts. * Изменено: Auger weapon range equal to mining tools and entity damage minimal. * Изменено: Chainsaw range equal to melee weapons. * Изменено: Several buffs reset/extend durations instead of bouncing off an existing buff. * Изменено: Clothing items have crafting skill assigned so repairs can increase skill. * Изменено: Helmets like SWAT Helmet have action and crafting skill assigned. * Изменено: Trees drop enough seeds to preserve the species. * Изменено: * Добавлено missing attribute ranges to several weapon parts. * Изменено: Shrunk some atlas textures to 32×32 pixels in unity since they don’t seem to be used. * Изменено: Resized wrought iron metal and redid the texture. * Изменено: Sunrise and sunset times optimized shadow rendering times. * Изменено: Deleted iron wall textures. * Изменено: AudioManager now supports playing one audio source for local sounds and a different audio source when played over the network. * Изменено: Concrete and cobblestone no longer downgrade to cracked versions but instead have 4x as many hit points. * Изменено: Removed redundant burnt tree04. * Изменено: Optimized burnt forest/wasteland trees. * Изменено: Reduced tree density in burnt forest. * Изменено: Increased fog density and tweaked colors and sunset timing in burnt forest. * Изменено: Renamed several blocks with a duplicate extension on the end until we have time to properly search and replace. * Изменено: Optimized green maple trees. * Изменено: Removed one tree variant, requires new save game. * Изменено: Updated black letter font texture. * Изменено: Deleted unused old tree materials. * Изменено: Optimized red maple tree. * Изменено: Better horizon rendering. * Изменено: Optimized cacti to use one texture set. * Изменено: Better grass animations. * Изменено: Better flora lighting & better speedTree alpha over distance. * Изменено: Rebalanced block upgrade paths, build/upgrade resources. * Изменено: Optimized plains trees. * Изменено: Updated mountain pine dead. * Изменено: Tweaked grass brightness in plains to look good with better lighting. * Изменено: Optimized stack panel layout code. * Изменено: Removed gore blocks from the game for texture space optimization until they can be done properly. * Изменено: RWG biome sizes made 50% smaller. * Изменено: RWG Rules now load with other xmls. * Изменено: Antibiotics no longer increase wellness. * Изменено: Renamed several blocks with identical textures but differing / wrong names. * Изменено: Markers are now LIFO sorted by priority – zombies should seek the most recent marker instead of meandering. * Изменено: Horde zombies will break from horde and attack a player if they are seen. Animals are still ignored by zombies in a horde until they arrive. * Изменено: Brightened eye sclera. * Изменено: Some cave lighting tweaks to fit new texturing. * Изменено: Flagged misc unfinished items (gasmask etc.) to dev-flagged. * Изменено: Insecure storage/gun safes are now dev-flagged. * Изменено: Brightened female hair 01 to match other hairs. * Изменено: Brightened iris to support brighter eye colors. * Изменено: Nerfed wasteland biome spawning now that we have city spawners working. * Изменено: Localization to load from the Data/Config folder instead of Resources. * Изменено: Deleted unused sky/cloud assets. * Изменено: Darkened male specular textures because they were too shiny. * Изменено: Updated male base rig to fix neck deformation issue. * Изменено: Removed duplicate base specular texture used for various clothing items and assigned all items to use one. * Изменено: Frame blocks no longer block sunlight from the MacroAO lighting values for enclosures. * Изменено: Bow has recoil after shooting an arrow. * Изменено: lowered Small Stone hit points for all the people who want to harvest them instead of picking up. * Изменено: Crawling Zombies hit (those who got their legs cut off) does not break character’s legs. * Изменено: Updated smoke behavior in flaming arrow particle effect. * Изменено: Corpse blocks (loot containers) can be harvested for a bone. * Изменено: * Исправлено materials on hornet to use unity 5 instead of legacy. * Изменено: Deleted legacy zombie04 and legacy zombie controller. * Изменено: Increased block range of stone axe. * Изменено: Pine forests max random temperature modifier to be 10 degrees colder. * Изменено: Navezgane campsites to use the small spawn and spillway lake cabins to use the small sapwn. * Изменено: Updated Auger particle effect. * Изменено: Car wrecks don’t spawn dogs. * Изменено: Spawn triggers have been adjusted. Medium spawn triggers spawn 6 zombies, large spawn 10 and ex large spawn 12. * Изменено: Armor damage reduction uses global average and equipment damage formula adjusted. * Изменено: Rainy weather will occur within first 7 days. * Изменено: All basic resources you harvest in bulk (sand, stone, clay…) have the same stack size of 1000. * Изменено: Player can no longer get stun-locked by zombies. * Изменено: Updated a few more holding items with incorrect rendering. * Изменено: Fat/biofuel etc. have burn values, cigars are cool now, fridgeBottom is a loot container. * Изменено: Icon buttons scale bigger a small amount when hovered over for better feedback. * Изменено: Updated common shaders to equalize lighting between players, terrain, and block shapes. * Изменено: Updated lights in game to match updated environment lighting. * Изменено: Updated pathing\collision settings for table shapes. * Изменено: Wearing a puffer coat or duster will visually hide your arm and chest armor for clipping issues, but you still have them equipped and they give you protection. * Изменено: Deleted 4 old unused burnt pine tree texture assets. * Изменено: Armor skills increase faster now. * Изменено: Brightened wall torches. Исправлено * Исправлено: Лут в горном домике. * Исправлено: Неправильное размещение дверей в зданиях. * Исправлено: Разрешено "topsoil deco=true" на заброшеные дома. * Исправлено: Неправильно развёрнутый люк на электростанции. * Исправлено: Сейф, который проваливается внутрь мусорки, заменен на настольный сейф. * Исправлено: Иногда, при ходьбе по деревянным шипам, урон не наносился. * Исправлено: Numpad Slow Motion/Pause Keys with Mocap Zombies. * Исправлено: Нажатие кнопки "Е" в поиске закрывало рабочую станцию. * Исправлено: Дюп с превышением лимита стака при полном инвентаре. * Исправлено: Спавн игроков в хабах и возле POI на случайной генерации мира. * Исправлено: POI не спавнит зомби на случайной генерации мира. * Исправлено: Некоторые рецепты цемента теперь используют раствор. * Исправлено: Ошибка NullRef при полном инвентаре. * Исправлено: Спавн нефти. * Исправлено: Большое количество xml-фиксов от сообщества: фиксы блоков, блоки без возможности ремонта, повторы в коде и т.д. * Исправлено: Собаки больше не видят на 360 градусов. * Исправлено: Мастерблок "Metal weak" имеет лучшую стабильность, что влияет на все арматурные блоки. * Исправлено: Плавленая сталь теперь имеет время ремонта. * Исправлено: Стальная кирка ремонтируется плавленной сталью. * Исправлено: Вся броня из металлолома теперь ремонтируется металлоломом, а не железом. * Исправлено: Ракетные гильзы теперь разблокируются при чтении схем ракетницы. * Исправлено: Бумага теперь весит 1 вместо 5. * Исправлено: Спам сервером ошибками NRE. * Исправлено: Баг, при котором зомби просто стоят. * Исправлено: Выбрасывание гор предметов. * Исправлено: Утечка звука. * Исправлено: Отсутсвие ремонта для углов булыжника. * Исправлено: Скорость ходьбы и бега игрока. * Исправлено: Кукуруза теперь требует вспаханой земли. * Исправлено: Невозможность отремонтировать "platePanelingBurnt". * Исправлено: Название полублока асфальта. * Исправлено: LOD пня. * Исправлено: Исходные предметы кладутся в инвентарь вместо соответствующего слота. * Исправлено: Умения клиента не очищаются после загрузки умений сервера. * Исправлено: Инвертированая иконка сервера для бега/ходьбы зомби. * Исправлено: Углы булыжника улучшаются сразу до высохшего бетона. * Исправлено: Школа имеет земляные декорации. * Исправлено: Игроки не имеют направления лица в спавнах Navezgane. * Исправлено: Падающие блоки повреждают другие блоки - експлоит в ПВП режиме. * Исправлено: Оружие, у которого звуки играют бесконечно – бензопила, бур, AK-47. * Исправлено: Деревья, растущие в камне. * Исправлено: Offset for waypoint icons. * Исправлено: Шейдер размещения спального мешка. * Исправлено: Cars go into inventory when you harvest them. * Исправлено: Oven missing collision box on back. * Исправлено: Moved wet concrete textures to opaque atlas to remove duplicate textures. * Исправлено: Items and blocks spaz out after explosions dedi only. * Исправлено: Removed unnecessary code for blocks to clean up the xml * Исправлено: Стоимость починки равнялась стоимости создания предмета. * Исправлено: Crafting info time and recipe stack time not being the same. * Исправлено: Campfire/forge duping – dedicated server. * Исправлено: Craft timers wrong. * Исправлено: Tool belt transform duping for placeable items. * Исправлено: Items from aborted crafting queue spam server. * Исправлено: NRef on dedi. * Исправлено: Modifying XUI cfg to access cheat menu on remote games. * Исправлено: Quality Joe can be purchased, requirements not met. * Исправлено: Ammo crafting perk requirements had invalid levels. * Исправлено: Reflection optimizations. * Исправлено: Can’t split stack with right click drag in creative menu. * Исправлено: Assembly parts won’t shift-click (auto load) from tool belt. * Исправлено: Minibike radial menu sounds missing. * Исправлено: Throwing rock just falls to ground. * Исправлено: XUI stack panel alignment not aligning properly. * Исправлено: XUI stack panel alignment jittering on some windows. * Исправлено: Crafted item quality rising too fast. * Исправлено: Skills can be purchased with LMB + RMB, allowing you to spend extra points. * Исправлено: Shift-clicking items from backpack to minibike storage causes item loss. * Исправлено: NRE on scrapping a now empty inventory slot. * Исправлено: Recipes/Skill/Quest list have hover sounds, action buttons don’t. * Исправлено: 7th day stinger not playing on day 14,21,28, etc. * Исправлено: Workstations craft at reduced speed when they are closed. * Исправлено: Missing texture and optimized shrubs to use wasteland textures. * Исправлено: Cannot craft a recipe when it is not showing in the recipe list. * Исправлено: Trash piles have wrong colliders. * Исправлено: Screen text persists when you keep hitting the pick-up button. * Исправлено: OutOfMemory on water particles. * Исправлено: Banding in Sun Shafts. * Исправлено: Blocks on dedicated servers do not act properly to explosives. * Исправлено: Explosive Damage does remove door ownership when downgraded a tier. * Исправлено: Machete and hunting knife do not break when out of durability. * Исправлено: pufferCoat can now be repaired with cloth. * Исправлено: Duplicate block entry. * Исправлено: Abuse ladders to float in the air. * Исправлено: Players appearing black on their unlit side. * Исправлено: Rockets have a chance to not explode when hitting the ground. * Исправлено: Blocks: some missing repair tags or wrong resource amounts. * Исправлено: NREs when connecting to dedicated server. * Исправлено: Obvious (or should have been) call issue. * Исправлено: Throwables no longer distract zombies. * Исправлено: Car battery and padlock (they have a QL) stacknumber=1 * Исправлено: Missing UI Slot for plantFiberShoes * Исправлено: Flashlight is repairable. * Исправлено: wrong repair material for houseFrontDoor. * Исправлено: Zombies are walking right through closed doors. * Исправлено: wrong/missing upgrade properties on several blocks. * Исправлено: chainsaw and auger weapon range so they are in line with melee weapons. * Исправлено: looted whole auger/chainsaw lose durability now. * Исправлено: Set many rock formations to copy air blocks true fixing their reset density values. * Исправлено: Sunken buildings and buildings covered in terrain in RWG. * Исправлено: Performance loss from supply crates. * Исправлено: Loading “Mods” folder on OSX outside of the application bundle. * Исправлено: Ruleset not found error on startup. * Исправлено: Creative menu “all” button shows dev blocks for blocks by default. * Исправлено: stewWarming uses the coffee buff icon now. * Исправлено: Iron door downgrade was missing 1 step. * Исправлено: refridddddgerators renamed. * Исправлено: Renamed bullets to rounds. * Исправлено: * Добавлено missing stacknumber to 2 items with QL * Исправлено: Take button in the Creative screen has no functionality. * Исправлено: Readability of grey text over the gradient beige graphic. * Исправлено: Infinite ammo for all weapons. * Исправлено: Updated many various item holds. * Исправлено: Underside of bed02 should no longer be transparent. * Исправлено: Dupe weapons which utilize radial menu for ammo. * Исправлено: Problem with item quality and stack numbers not readable over yellow quality bars darkened the yellow * Исправлено: In-Game UI – Setting UI background and foreground opacity to minimum results in UI being not visible. * Исправлено: “TURN ON” button in Campfire menu is highlighted without fuel added. * Исправлено: Player is able to destroy bedrock. * Исправлено: Flashlight cannot be picked up. * Исправлено: Incorrect waypoint placing in map menu. * Исправлено: Tool category is not observed when harvesting corpses. * Исправлено: Incorrect weapon durability consumption. * Исправлено: “Building the environment…” sequence can be skipped while entering the game. * Исправлено: Experience gained cannot exceed value needed for next level up. * Исправлено: Player can break the level cap. * Исправлено: Ballistic fiber now scraps and fixed broken cloth/leather scrapping. * Исправлено: Perks with player level requirements were purchasable before reaching required level. * Исправлено: Adjusted craft/harvest resources of refrigerators. * Исправлено: Corrected textures on 4 “abandoned house” cabinets. * Исправлено: Road signs now “pivot on floor”. * Исправлено: Leather duster is no longer shown as craftable. * Исправлено: In-Game UI – Placeholder category name in Campfire. * Исправлено: Text Is Overlapping On Map Screen Coordinates. * Исправлено: Creative Menu – Item nameplate is still displayed after proceeding to the next page. * Исправлено: Last three Mobile Spotlight placement previews are clipping through textures. * Исправлено: Zombies can be confused with smell to make them ignore the player. * Исправлено: Zombies spawned in a wandering hordes ignore player unless provoked. * Исправлено: All craftable items have descriptions. * Исправлено: Spelling of chrysanthemum. * Исправлено: * Добавлено muzzle flash to hunting rifle. * Исправлено: Longest life is not counted in the Character screen. * Исправлено: The player is not informed about the temperature unit in HUD. * Исправлено: Trees clips through some building types. * Исправлено: Pipe Bomb/Dynamite fuse-lighting cannot be spammed. * Исправлено: Minibike chassis description corrected. * Исправлено: Legacy code removed from cinderBlocks01. * Исправлено: sc_General in now named Supply Crate and is localized. * Исправлено: “TURN ON” button in Campfire menu is highlighted without fuel added. * Исправлено: “{}” in playernames giving errors when looking at player’s sleeping bag. * Исправлено: After certain steps timers on buff list are copied. * Исправлено: Rapidly pressing the Mouse1 / Mouse2 button throws items incorrectly. * Исправлено: Player can spawn too far away from backpack after death without a bedroll. * Исправлено: Waypoints are incorrectly displayed on the compass while driving the minibike. * Исправлено: Resource rocks have only one stage of destruction. * Исправлено: Various item nameplates in the Creative menu are being overlapped by the Inventory screen. * Исправлено: Yucca Fruit description. * Исправлено: Seed so they now have icons and localized names, descriptions. * Исправлено: Character tab has limit of 7 buffs when more can be active at once. * Исправлено: Increased voices on .44 magnum from 5 to 6. * Исправлено: Incorrect Tree physics. * Исправлено: Some road signs have no collision with weapons. * Исправлено: Face, feet and eyes slot items take no damage. * Исправлено: Incorrect SFX effect on Land Claim Block while damaging it with any Gun. * Исправлено: Incorrect collision detection on Minibike. * Исправлено: In-game time flows on “Press any key…” screen. * Исправлено: Description of internal bleeding does not display health loss info. * Исправлено: Burning does not display information about damage in description. * Исправлено: Cannot Breathe has placeholder description. * Исправлено: Message displayed when submerging in water is a placeholder. * Исправлено: ALL buffs display damage information if they do damage. * Исправлено: Message displayed when submerging in water is a placeholder. * Исправлено: Sick drunk has no duration and means to heal displayed. * Исправлено: Reinforcement Scrap Iron Plate texture contains defects. Reduced shininess on specular texture. * Исправлено: Night is too bright in Snowy Forest biome. Darkened fog and sky textures. * Исправлено: Crosshair is not visible while aiming with a bow. * Исправлено: Land mines can be placed one on another. * Исправлено: Hub Cap Land Mine has incorrect description. * Исправлено: Environment – Sofa02 (1559) and chair04 (1560) are missing destruction/harvest events. * Исправлено: Updated material on minibike basket bad display. * Исправлено: Incorrect collision detection on stunned zombie. * Исправлено: AI – In sneaking mode zombie do not notice player after walking into it. * Исправлено: Walking into a zombie in sneaking mode makes it stand on player. * Исправлено: Some items go under tool belt when swapping from backpack to tool belt. * Исправлено: 44 Magnum can be assembled without learning its schematic. * Исправлено: MP5 and AK-47 firing delay increased to better match SFX. * Исправлено: Drowning debuff has no damage information displayed. * Исправлено: Environment – Street Light has no collision detection. * Исправлено: Recipe for bottledRiverWater had gone missing. * Исправлено: Gravel plays the correct hit sound. * Исправлено: Some reversed smell values on vegetable and meat foods. * Исправлено: Tree Stumps are rendering inside/ on the top of solid rocks. * Исправлено: Falling perfect condition cars always turn into a blue damaged car. * Исправлено: Mattress model problem * Исправлено: Claw hammer and Stone Axe stay visible on character after other items are equipped. * Исправлено: Edited toilets to hide triangles poking out from toilet seat. * Исправлено: Normal map on female tank top. * Исправлено: Время горения инструментов и оружия всегда было равно 1-ой секунде. * Исправлено: Male head model is connected incorrectly to the body. * Исправлено: Зомби не погибали после потери головы. * Исправлено: Hitbox of the character is too large. * Исправлено: Corrupted UMA body model after death. * Исправлено: Minibike works underwater. * Исправлено: Placeholder text LBLATTRIBUTEAPPLYBUFF is displayed in Flaming Arrow’s statistics. * Исправлено: Bucket and Bucket of water do not have equip shortcut. * Исправлено: Items crafting timer in Crafting Menu shows incorrect remaining crafting time. (Lathan) * Исправлено: Chair – Item cannot be scrapped. * Исправлено: Distance travelled not counted while on minibike. * Исправлено: Crafting queue blinks after one item is crafted with full queue. * Исправлено: Play open loot container sound over network. * Исправлено: Add step sounds played when climbing ladders. * Исправлено: Transparent seam lines on various tables models. Adjusted vertices to close gap. * Исправлено: Navezgane trailer park rooftops collapse on contact. * Исправлено: Repair Kit’s description is missing information that it is made from Duct Tape. * Исправлено: Removed redundant category in Forge Menu. * Исправлено: Description of Drop on Death option in Modded Options screen is misaligned. * Исправлено: The user is able to throw away held item by putting it between grid in inventory. * Исправлено: Player’s head hitbox is deactivated/ zombie wont target them properly (Joe) * Исправлено: ARTCUBE – Object’s preview is misplaced. * Исправлено: Chainsaw is listed as blade weapon skill. * Исправлено: Duration of effects do not match the in-game time. * Исправлено: Overlapped names and quality numbers of Rocket Launcher parts in Assemble Menu. * Исправлено: Overlapped names of AK-47 and Sawed-off Shotgun by durability / quality bar in Assemble Menu. * Исправлено: Flashlight deals damage before animation of hit is finished. Adjusted ray cast time to match animation. * Исправлено: Deleted more old tree assets. * Исправлено: Save waypoint cuts off possible icons when used at the bottom. * Исправлено: Possibility to have more than 100% Gas in Minibike. * Исправлено: Crafting categories do not show tooltips when hovered over. * Исправлено: Removing any Bandana causes character’s beard to disappear. * Исправлено: Recipe cannot be chosen again after an item was previewed in the backpack. * Исправлено: 44 cylinder sticks out if you die during reload (keep toolbelt on death) * Исправлено: MP games playing different pitch between players on weapon fires. * Исправлено: The playable character is spawned before player can see the gameworld. * Исправлено: Freezing and hypothermia have unclear descriptions. * Исправлено: The player cannot turn the Camp Fire on if he puts wood in second or third slot. * Исправлено: Radial Menu sticks open and becomes unresponsive on doors. * Исправлено: Forge and campfire can be burning underwater. * Исправлено: Some crafted items were not assigned to the right skill group. * Исправлено: Auger 3D model flickers in Assemble Menu. * Исправлено: Cancelling crafting does not reverse ingredient amount in Crafting Menu. Fixing: Face removal on placing tables tables. * Исправлено: Player reloads the Shotgun after changing ammo type even if he does not have any. * Исправлено: Player’s hitbox has gap between chest and head. * Исправлено: Drowning buff continues to kill after getting out of water. * Исправлено: Noise Amount is not listed in firearms’ statistics. * Исправлено: Disassembling the weapon on reloading causes all ammunition in the ammo clip to be lost. * Исправлено: Localization: removed fancy extended characters that did not display in game. * Исправлено: Blocks disappear from under character’s feet after reaching 255 meters. * Исправлено: Dirt type materials had greatly differing hit points. * Исправлено: Shortened all 3 line descriptions that were too long forcing smaller fonts. * Исправлено: Self-upgrading blocks can become invulnerable. * Исправлено: Linux builds can be run in 64 bit mode. * Исправлено: Incorrect SFX may be produced when hitting various shingles with a melee weapon or tool. * Исправлено: Blocks on impact inherit impact sound from blocks below. * Исправлено: Chainsaw and auger show “incorrect” stats. * Исправлено: Flashlight slot shows a stone after you inspected a weapon and then click on any other item. * Исправлено: Woodshingle apartment building has floating trash container. * Исправлено: Player can exit the water in a way so he needs to breathe underwater. * Исправлено: Incorrect buffed description for Cured status. * Исправлено: Minibike idle and acceleration audio playing incorrectly. * Исправлено: Character’s stats are not updated until cursor is placed on the equipped clothing. * Исправлено: Minibike loses durability in radiation. * Исправлено: No Horn sound on minibike using the hotkey on keyboard. * Исправлено: Updated physics on various dropped items. * Исправлено: Music might not be playing instantly in Main Menu after quitting the game. * Исправлено: Flawless Minibike caption is overlapped by durability indicator. * Исправлено: Slugs recipe now includes the bullet casings/tips that it needs. * Исправлено: Crafting traps increase Misc Crafting skill instead of Science skill. * Исправлено: Small Stones can be picked up from street signs. * Исправлено: Rockets explode when they hit Corn Plants. * Исправлено: Wall Safe/Torch/Candle SI Collapse when stepped on. * Исправлено: Duping with 2 people using lockable container. * Исправлено: Flaming Arrow is burning underwater. * Исправлено: The Block Durability option has a misleading description. * Исправлено: Tooltips background is too small. * Исправлено: Forge will not let you use the lower input slot. * Исправлено: treePlainsTree2 still has glitched branch mesh. * Исправлено: An additional cloudy weather and rain will roll in for a few days and roll out. * Исправлено: Treemountainpine20m collision is too small, player can clip inside. * Исправлено: Zombie gore can no longer stack vertically. * Исправлено: Endless Gas Supply. * Исправлено: Player marked as Hunted by sneak stance prompt is receiving sneak damage bonus. * Исправлено: Items selected in character menu are deselected when any item is crafted. * Исправлено: Increased collision mesh face count on store shelves. * Исправлено: Multiblock to gas pump model to fix collision on upper parts. * Исправлено: Air gap of mailbox and pole. * Исправлено: Terrain turns into indestructible and textured blocks if a car is dropped on them. * Исправлено: The user is able to throw away held item by putting it between grid in inventory. * Исправлено: Dynamite and Pipe Bomb do not damage cars. * Исправлено: Incorrect SFX may be produced when hitting various shingles with a melee weapon or tool. * Исправлено: Radial menu not very responsive. * Исправлено: Converting gas cans to oil barrels does not gain Science skill. * Исправлено: Maximum number of schematics in crafting screen increases when other players are performing any action. * Исправлено: Not all loot containers had the level-based template set. * Исправлено: Crafting list icons do not reflect how the crafting knowledge was obtained. * Исправлено: Name of effect in SMG’s and AK-47 Assault Rifle’s statistics is missing. * Исправлено: Assemble Menu disappears after pressing an assemble button on another part of the weapon. * Исправлено: The playable character is spawned before player can see the game world. * Исправлено: Equipment tooltips do not dynamically update after switching. * Исправлено: Books do not show if they were read already this info is now in the stats. * Исправлено: Flashlight durability is not shown when assembled. * Исправлено: Selecting icons with a tooltip causes tooltip’s font to briefly change. * Исправлено: Eating two units of any kind of food raises Food stat for only one unit. Increased use time. * Исправлено: Damage dealt to trees with shotguns. * Исправлено: Removed random wood pole in small garage poi. * Исправлено: Iron helmet cannot be properly equipped. * Исправлено: Crafting queue carries over to new player hosted games. * Исправлено: Woodlogs have no burn time. * Исправлено: Queued tooltips and sounds display after quitting and starting a different game. * Исправлено: Adjusted collision on gore blocks so if on top of a spike the person/zombie walking on it doesn’t take damage. * Исправлено: Craft speed bonus is not consistent form 1-100 as lvl 100 is not the quickest. * Исправлено: Auger does not damage zombies. * Исправлено: Description of the First Aid effect is not visible after selecting it in Character Menu. * Исправлено: When the player falls from great height on another player it does not deal damage. * Исправлено: Output puts stacks in backpack when there is an existing stack on the tool belt. * Исправлено: Armor durability can be reduced below zero. * Исправлено: Player’s hands are shaking while holding a weapon. * Исправлено: Incorrect icon in crafting queue during scrapping items from Hazmat set. * Исправлено: Renamed all copyrighted terms “Kevlar” to “Military” and localized. * Исправлено: Held in hand Stick ff Dynamite is not dealing damage correctly. * Исправлено: Removed clothing is still displayed in multiplayer until the player runs or jumps. * Исправлено: Cooking on campfire continues after necessary tool has been removed. * Исправлено: Quality calculation is inconsistent during assembling a weapon or tool. * Исправлено: Player can rotate Minibike even it does not have placed wheels. * Исправлено: Aviator Goggles are displayed on Character in incorrect color. * Исправлено: Crossbows and Bows heard from far on Client in MP games. * Исправлено: Re-baked icons for TV you can pick up. Set other ones as developer blocks. * Исправлено: Smoke particles from the minibike’s engine are present even if there is no fuel in the tank. * Исправлено: LOD changes colors on car windows and rims. * Исправлено: Blood splatter on screen on respawn. * Исправлено: Updated cobblestone frame collision. * Исправлено: No muzzle flash after quick scoping from Sniper Rifle. * Исправлено: Letters in search bar turn upper case when switching through pages. * Исправлено: Graphical artifacts are displayed in Minibike screen if the Minibike is set on fire. * Исправлено: The backpack is not visible on female character model. * Исправлено: Character’s hands are shaking when using a Chainsaw. * Исправлено: Mattress obstructs entrance to tents in campsites. * Исправлено: Containers can be looted after destroying them. * Исправлено: Cam shake after death. * Исправлено: Weapon/tool models are not fully displayed in Assemble Window. * Исправлено: Can’t hear swoosh sound when crouched. * Исправлено: Exceeding stack limit on crafting material possible. * Исправлено: Supply crate spawning above airplane. * Исправлено: Increased volume falloff of explosion sounds. * Исправлено: Placing Minibike Chassis on the ground is very inconvenient. * Исправлено: Forge burning underwater. * Исправлено: Can’t hear other players’ Cold/Hot exhaustion sounds. * Исправлено: Torch can burn underwater. * Исправлено: Crafting glass jars does not require hammer and anvil but crafting a cooking pot does. * Исправлено: Flashlight toggle sound not played when switching it off. * Исправлено: Player loses stack of consumable items when pressing right mouse suddenly after consuming an item. * Исправлено: Character movement is affected after disabling sneaking mode on poured water. * Исправлено: Getting stunned by a zombie while jumping causes character to fall slower. * Исправлено: Player drowning on land. * Исправлено: Clicking the track allies’ checkbox is difficult. * Исправлено: Open doorways can have invisible collision. * Исправлено: The swimming speed does not increase while sprinting. * Исправлено: After death in Sneak Stance character is not returned to Default Stance. * Исправлено: Infinite looping gun sounds when played same time in MP game. * Исправлено: Internal bleeding inflicted by eating broken glass destroys items worn on chest slots. * Исправлено: Player can circumvent penalties for dying by quitting immediately after death. * Исправлено: Dead hornets disappear before they hit the ground. * Исправлено: When going up from underwater you see a blank buff popout. * Исправлено: Workstation headers not using localization. * Исправлено: Avoid repair cost for items, exploiting the item repair logic. * Исправлено: Lowered volume on minibike, auger, and chainsaw. * Исправлено: Placeholder description for exploding crossbow bolts. * Исправлено logic for one death animation. * Исправлено: Eating two units of any kind of food raises Food stat for only one unit. * Исправлено: Item armor stats not displaying on mouseover. * Исправлено: Displayed Loot quantity in container is not updated after using Quick move. * Исправлено: Disappearing items in Minibikes basket after removing the basket and putting it back on. * Исправлено: Clothing does not display provided protection if that value is <10%. * Исправлено: Items don’t indicate what temperature unit they display their modified in. * Исправлено: Worn armor durability bar does not update correctly. * Исправлено: Incorrect sfx is played when dysentery changes into advanced dysentery. * Исправлено: When 2 players chop down a tree, the tree comes back/remains. * Исправлено: Storage contents are displayed in all storage items. * Исправлено: After respawn the animation of playable character is corrupted. * Исправлено: Fall damage is not inflicted to character when player drives minibike. * Исправлено: Armor pieces do not show current protection. * Исправлено: Minibike storage rollback/deletion on leaving chunk/game. * Исправлено: Several people can access the minibike radial at the same time. * Исправлено: Disappearing items in Minibikes basket after removing the basket and putting it back on. * Исправлено: Minibike duping utilizing the basket. * Исправлено: DTD-1042 3/21 TL – Environment – Items – Candle – Item has drinking animation implemented. Created candle placement animation. * Исправлено: DTD-1512 3/21 FP – Some characters are missing their feet in profile selection preview. * Исправлено: Minibike playing constant impact sounds. * Исправлено: Other player step sounds not heard in MP games. * Исправлено: MacOS Monochrome. * Исправлено: Shotgun with Shotgun Slugs is overpowered. * Исправлено: Other players receiving unearned exp from workstations. * Исправлено: Placeholder prompt displayed when emerging from water. * Исправлено: Removed bullet spread (legacy feature) from auger and chainsaw. * Исправлено: Category icons of several items are missing. * Исправлено: Freshairtooltip prompt has no visible icon. * Исправлено: Missing dot or comma in description of grain alcohol. * Исправлено: Message displayed when submerging in water is a placeholder. * Исправлено: Missing apostrophe in description of large beef ration. * Исправлено: Missing apostrophe in description of bottled murky water. * Исправлено: Missing dot in the description of the Flashlight. * Исправлено: Glue recipe is missing in Chemicals tab in Campfire. * Исправлено: Allow multiple clients with the same player name, appending increasing numbers to their name like “Name(1)”. * Исправлено: Missing dot at the end of FORGE description. * Исправлено: Heavy Armor’s description does not mention about Kevlar Armor. * Исправлено: Leatherworking’s description is misleading. * Исправлено: Placeholder names for items needed to craft DECAYED BRICK in crafting menu. * Исправлено: Mining Helmet projects to the right from player when other players are looking. * Исправлено: Minibike’s headlight is working without battery and handlebars. * Исправлено: User receives basic Survival Quest in Creative Mode. * Исправлено: Updated missing material on magnum prefab. * Исправлено: Adjusted LOD distances on car prefabs to make the initial changes happen at a further distance. * Исправлено: Golden rod Is sometimes spawning on the wrong axis. * Исправлено: Redundant dot in description of chicken soup. * Исправлено: Description of firearm ammo is wrong and misleading. * Исправлено: Campfire/forge icon is shown as lit, when it runs out of fuel. * Исправлено: AK47 and MP5 skip firing sound on a couple bullets when holding fire. * Исправлено: Highlight persists on chosen waypoint icons. * Исправлено: Secure storage chest’s header text is small. * Исправлено: Minibike’s quality bar does not fill up after repairing it in Minibike tab. * Исправлено: Stacking door SI exploit. * Исправлено: Zombie decayed corpses stack on each other. * Исправлено: Forged Steel’s description says it is learned by reading the riddle of steel. * Исправлено: Set in concrete book is still mentioned in descriptions. * Исправлено: Removed redundant stability data. * Исправлено: Nailgun so it wouldn’t play bullethitmetal off the p_nailgunfire.prefab particle. * Исправлено: After respawn the animation of playable character is corrupted. * Исправлено: Fuel in minibike disappears after disassembling it and acquiring parts into inventory. * Исправлено: Minibike 3D model’s position in the Assemble Menu is dependent on the position of the Minibike in-game. * Исправлено: RWG freezes at common high elevations. * Исправлено: Removed old soffit texture and replaced all in blocks with white wood. * Исправлено Removed duplicate backpack textures. * Исправлено: Minibike stops immediately after touching the water. * Исправлено: Doppler on magnum. * Исправлено: Assigned cement mixer an 3D audio source. * Исправлено Max Distance on AudioSource_Interact from 25m to 20m. * Исправлено: Auger volume. * Исправлено: Cactus clips through the house in specific location. * Исправлено: Corrected shiv/knife/machete damage on gore blocks to match behavior on entity corpses. * Исправлено: TREEBURNTPINE01 – LOD pop is visible on the item. * Исправлено: Clipping issues in male and female plant fiber shirt and pants. * Исправлено: Clicking and dragging on an item being crafted causes red wrench icon to persist. * Исправлено: SFX of shooting or using a weapon or tool continue to play after the item becomes broken and player holds multiple keys. * Исправлено: Duplicate tags and illegal characters in blocks and items. * Исправлено: Zombies of a horde partially slide/skate instead of playing walking anim. * Исправлено: Graphic flickers when character sits on Minibike underwater. * Исправлено: After respawn the animation of playable character is corrupted. * Исправлено: Cannot disable voice chat option. * Исправлено: No VFX of collapsing blocks can be seen if player is far from collapsing building. * Исправлено: Buff function actions=”damage()” does not affect zombies. * Исправлено: Candle hold animation was not working. * Исправлено: Gamma is set to a default of 75% and can be reset now. * Исправлено: We think we fixed layers can get NRE if they quit from a dedicated game and start up a new Navezgane game. You can fix this by leaving the game and coming back Serverconfig.xml и Модинг Downloading dedicated server no longer requires login with Steam account it is free to use. CraftTimer and LootTimer options in serverconfig.xml removed as these things are now changed in game through gaining skills. * Добавлено: New set temperature unit type command that the host or server admin can set. In the console type ‘settempunit c’ or ‘settempunit f’ to set the game to use Celsius or Fahrenheit unit of temperature Известные проблемы * После изменения гаммы в игре, персонаж выглядел как сделанный из хрома (look chrome). Может быть исправлено сворачиванием и разворачивание игры * Игроки могут получить "NRE", если они выйдут из dedicated game и запустят новую игру в Navezgone. Вы можете исправить это перезаходом в игру =Альфа 14.1= * Добавлена новая стальная лопата *Изменено: Кузнечные мехи теперь создаются из 20 шкур, потому что число красивее. *Изменено: Поправлено несколько иконок в меню умений. *Изменено: Свет шахтёрской каски стал ярче. *Изменено: Обновлены женские лица для лучшей поддержки анимации. *Изменено: Gave Clint archetype a default facial expression AKA the stinkeye. *Изменено: Порох использует навык "Создание оружия". *Изменено: Обработка кожи теперь перк, а не книга. *Изменено: Сделаны настройки выражения лица Эмме и Клинту. *Изменено: Оптимизирована текстура женского тела - теперь это 2 отдельные текстуры, что снижает использование памяти, когда несколько игроков носят разную одежду. *Изменено: Обновлена женская майка под новый торс. *Изменено: Character customization window now reads it’s base slot data from archetypes. *Изменено: Частички камня стали более стойкими и теперь совпадают с повреждениями блока. *Изменено: Небольшая оптимизация источников света. *Изменено: Ошибка NRE, когда на сервере больше, чем 13 игроков. *Изменено: Небольшая чистка XML; слишком длинные теги или отсутствующий вес. *Изменено: Выращивание хлопка теперь работает. *Изменено: Рост дерева стал чуть менее оптимизирован, но работает намного лучше. *Исправлено: Консольные ошибки, которые вызывают меню креатива. *Исправлено: Зомби, уничтожающие префабы. *Исправлено: Убран параметр "non-functional" у раствора цемента. Теперь его можно создать без бетономешалки. *Исправлено: Удалена квестовая записка из контейнера лута, что исправляет консольную ошибку. *Исправлено: Убраны названия торговых марк из предметов (Born and Noble, Kevlar armor). *Исправлено: Не согласующиеся хитпоинты/добыча ресурса на некоторых деревьях. *Исправлено: Снаряды (стрелы, ракеты) теперь могут проходить сквозь решётки и окна. *Исправлено: Навык "Атлетика" не поднимался при ходьбе. Также исправлено описание навыка. *Исправлено: Quests.xml сервера предлагается всем клиентам. *Исправлено: Города и префабы под водой. *Исправлено: Отсутствие центрального хаба в рандом-гене. *Исправлено: Если ближайший источник воды за спиной игрока, то бутылка не может заполнится водой. *Исправлено: Пакет с кровью употребляется использую GUI. *Исправлено: Туалеты не имеют железных труб, которые выпадают при разрушении. *Исправлено: Игроки могут стрелять сквозь землю, используя лестницы. *Исправлено: Ошибка "Null ref" при создании игры после игры в мультиплеере. *Исправлено: Свет в шахтёрской каске не работает после перезапуска игры. *Исправлено: NRE спам клиента, спальный мешок которого был уничтожен, пока он был оффлайн. *Исправлено: Removed deprecated properties from progression.xml. *Исправлено: Atlas Resolution Is Too Small, Textures Will Be Reduced. *Исправлено: Skill search did not reset back to page 1. *Исправлено: solidWoodFrames нельзя подобрать. *Исправлено: Рецепт не исчезает после того, как его прочитали *Исправлено: Очень яркое небо. *Исправлено: NR Известные проблемы * Ребята еще работают над проблемы Mac и Linux, следите за новостями. =Альфа 14.2= Added: SlowSwoosh created for using heavier melee weapons. Changed: Cut melt time in half for ores in the forge. Changed: Убавлен звук бензопилы на 20 %. Changed: Male shirt fits a little looser and cuffs are bigger than the wrists. Changed: Male bodies now use upper and lower body textures to reduce texture memory. Changed: Removed ammo damage info as it was inaccurate and could fluctuate based on weapon quality and skill. Load ammo into weapon to see the accurate damage in the gun’s stats. Ammo type loaded in a gun is displayed on the item header now in medium grey text. Changed: Male tank top texture to work with new upper body texture. Changed: Switched grass destroy particle to standard shader. Changed: Supply Crate smoke will last for an additional 20 seconds after landing, 65 seconds in total. Fixed: Updated material on minibike basket. Fixed: Wood Spike collider is too big. Fixed: Unfinished assemble items are useable again exploit. Fixed: Weapons which support different ammo types can be duped. Fixed: Standing on turned on forge does not deal any damage. Fixed: Steel shovel unable to be crafted if perk was already purchased. Fixed: Players do not die properly in the death animation or for other players. Fixed: Player unable to move through location another player was before reclogging. Fixed: Cars disappear when the ground underneath them is destroyed. Fixed: Zombies continue climbing to the sky after ladder ends. Fixed: Amount of known schematics does not increase after reading an unknown one. Fixed: One of statistics in Minibike Seat is displayed incorrectly. Fixed: Broken spawning on the barns and one small spawn variant in random gen. Fixed: Description window is displayed incorrectly in the Skills tab. Fixed: Weapons displaying 0 damage or invalid damage. Fixed: Wood damage particles sometimes getting stuck in tree trunks. Fixed: 9mm, 10mm, 44 Magnum rounds and Blunderbuss ammo do not have Entity Damage. Fixed: Made cosmetic fixes to Forge screen. Fixed: Starting new game spits out error to console. Fixed: Some shiny objects (eg. Wood Frame block, curtains) Fixed: Refrigerator lighting, specifically when in dark places. Fixed: Updated flashlight mask (more contrast) and mining helmet light properties (range, cone, color) and deep terrain lighting (specularity) to fix lack of color when mining. Fixed: Crossbow reload sync issue again. Fixed: Right clicking on nails causes NRE. =Альфа 14.3= Добавлено *Added: progress bars to skills in the skill screen to show current level and xp to next level. *Added: Skill group category groups icons and sorted all skills and perks into these groups; *All, Firearms, Weapons, Tools/Traps, Clothing, Scavenging, Health/Fitness and Crafting Miscellaneous. *Added: You can craft Destroyed Stone to backfill holes while mining. *Added: New larger iris overlay for female Asian. *Added: New female base texture for the Asian head with lower slanting eyebrows, less lipstick and more eyeshadow used on Grace. Damn she’s hot now! *Added: New male and female T-Shirts and Sweatshirts to the game. They come in the standard variety of colors and can be found in loot. *Added: 90-minute day option. Изменено *Changed: Hazmat suit is now clothing. Leg and chest armor is allowed to be worn with it. *Changed: Updated weather to lead up to storms more predictably. *Changed: Slightly reduced headshot multiplier on arrows/bolts. *Changed: Bow and crossbow are no longer 100% accurate. *Changed: Slightly reduced headshot multiplier on arrows/bolts. *Changed: Bow and crossbow are no longer 100% accurate. *Changed: Thickened female eyebrow texture to compensate for cutout shader change. *Changed: Weapon crosshairs are bolder so you can see them easier in daylight and snow areas better. *Changed: replaced bookcase textures. *Changed: Updated eye texture, better specular highlight and removed eye size limitation(Joel) *Changed: Deleted unused eye textures (Joel) *Changed: Updated Asian heads to support facial animation. *Changed: Updated all male face meshes, beards and hair for better facial animation. *Changed: Steel/concrete perks: Only the key items are gated. *Changed: Forged iron/steel can rarely be found as loot or harvested. A full nomadic playstyle without forge is now possible. *Changed: Improved adjusted third person torch lighting. *Changed: Flagstone is crafted from and repaired with Cobblestone Rocks. *Changed: reorganized clothing loot lists. *Changed: Zombie footsteps are louder. *Changed: Wind now stops moving grass & trees when it has snowed (does not affect snow biome trees without new fallen snow) *Changed: All buffs use and display real-time minutes or seconds. *Changed: Harvesting an engine from a car wreck is more likely. *Changed: Knocking down doors gets you some resources. *Changed: Hornets always harvest for honey. *Changed: Barbed wire fences can be disassembled with a wrench. Исправлено *Исправлено: Nul Ref на серверах. *Fixed: Incorporated several “Unofficial XML Fixes” (Thanks guys) *Fixed: Corrected inverted XP on bolts and arrows. *Fixed: Lowered delay on the steel pickaxe. *Fixed: Plate mines can be picked up (until we have a better mechanic) *Fixed: Model can be placed in a way that causes it to levitate above the ground. *Fixed: Damage popup on multi-block models only on parent block. *Fixed: Repairing bow is worse than crafting a new one. *Fixed: Wooden bow makes no sound when it breaks. *Fixed: Medicine skill provides a better bonus than promised. *Fixed: Femur is not harvested from animal gore. *Fixed: Crafting skills show wrong details when switching between them. *Fixed: All types of ammunition are flying through the bottom of river or lake. *Fixed: Players have bad indications of how much time is left to be underwater. *Fixed: Afro hair showed hard edges on cutout, adjusted cutout shader. *Fixed: Dreadlocks do not display correctly when no helmet is worn. *Fixed: Color om dreadlocks now works and adjusted specular on both dreadlock and hat dreadlocks textures. *Fixed: Ball caps too shiny. *Fixed: Recipe search resets after clicking on Favorite. *Fixed: Commercial doors and refrigerator lighting. *Fixed: Over bright flashlight attachment to pistol. *Fixed: Improved female face rig, eyes can now look around and facial expressions are better. *Fixed: Deleted old unused hair textures. *Fixed: Upgrade path of Rebar Frame Pillar 100 *Fixed: Iron Sledgehammer – Sound effect is not realistic when user swings the weapon in the air. *Fixed: Animations of character’s model and the thrown item are not synchronized. *Fixed: Bullets had the wrong weight assigned *Fixed: Tool belt’s four slots are not responsive for several seconds after opening any screen of In-Game UI in which the pointer is visible. *Fixed: In-Game UI – 9mm, 10mm, 44 Magnum rounds and Blunderbuss ammo do not have Entity Damage. *Fixed: Gameplay – Item stacks don’t max out, when inventory is full. *Fixed: Gameplay – Character is aiming with a weapon while reloading it. *Fixed: Audio – Menu option sounds aren’t working properly when in game. *Fixed: DTD-1817 TL – Gameplay – Character is not able to jump over a cactus without taking damage. *Fixed: Glass industrial prefab glassCTRSheet so it looks correct and doesn’t slow fps down. *Fixed: Alt-tab Butter face, aka, Full screen face stroke, or beat with an ugly stick syndrome. *Fixed: Flashlight disappears from inventory after assembling it with only one part of weapon. *Fixed: Infinite audio loop when swapping semi-auto weapons while firing. *Fixed: Armor – Only three slots of player’s equipment receive damage while jumping from high places. *Fixed: Gameplay – Lead Car Battery is not used when headlight is turned on and Minibike is in the water. *Fixed: Some floating stone particles. (Ryan) *Fixed: Punching in the air do not decrease level of stamina (Chris) *Fixed: Hitting chickens with your hands yields no feathers. *Fixed: Using any consumable item and equipping a weapon or tool causes it to disappear from tool belt. *Fixed: Gameplay – Item stacks don’t max out, when inventory is full. *Fixed: Workstation infinite crafting exploit. *Fixed: Bug where weapon would still fire if ammo count was less than 0. *Fixed: Medicine skill provides a better bonus than promised. *Fixed: Forge No feedback for missing resources. *Fixed: Minibike – Fire does not inflict damage to Minibike. *Fixed: Environment – Jumping on fallen tree deals damage and kill Character. *Fixed: Weight values for mixed scrappables was off. *Fixed: Player cannot ignite PIPE BOMB or STICK OF DYNAMITE until the one previously lighted and thrown detonates. *Fixed: Getting stuck at the door in the docks boat house. *Fixed: Lowered skill purchase sound volume. *Fixed: MacOS shaders – except SSAO plugin. *Fixed: Weather transitions are smoother, eg. melting snow to rain/. *Fixed: Repair amounts adjusted so that a full repair costs 75% or less versus making a new item. *Fixed: Tree leaf snow is more “ontop” of the leaves. *Fixed: Footstep sounds now play snow stepping sound in snow when it has snowed. *Fixed: Inverted cost of barbed wire and barbed wire fence. *Fixed: No Feedback for missing resources in the forge. *Fixed: Boulder harvest resources are more in line with other blocks *Fixed: Harvesting a mattress does not yield cloth. *Fixed: Steelpickaxe desynced sound when holding button down. *Fixed: Several shrubs and dead trees yield more plausible resources. *Fixed: Iron Sledgehammer – Sound effect is not realistic when user swings the weapon in the air. *Fixed: Military Clothing has no burn time implemented. *Fixed: Text – Lack of space in description of Sand. Известные проблемы *In Single Player zombies sometimes don’t damage players if they have not yet opened their player screen. Opening your character screen or tabbing in and out of the game fixes it. *Mac and Linux still have some rendering issues we’re investigating. *Sounds on dedicated servers seem to stop playing after extended periods of time. Resetting the server fixes this. *Some folks are still experiencing crashes we are investigating this and suspect it’s a unity problem. =Альфа 14.4= *Добавлено: Новый префаб "Казармы" в игру и рандом-ген. *Исправлено: Бекон и яйца требуют кастрюлю. *Исправлено: Название схемы кожаной брони. *Исправлено: DTD-1913 TL – Окружение – Недостающая часть деревянной башни в NAVEZGANE. *Исправлено: Геймплей - Игрок не получает урона/ragdoll не активируется. Известные ошибки *In Single Player zombies sometimes don’t damage players if they have not yet opened their player screen. Opening your character screen or tabbing in and out of the game fixes it. *Mac and Linux still have some rendering issues we’re investigating. *Sounds on dedicated servers seem to stop playing after extended periods of time. Resetting the server fixes this. *Some folks are still experiencing crashes we are investigating this and suspect it’s a unity problem.